The multilayer inductor manufacturing method described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-102127 is a known example of an inductor manufacturing method of the related art. This type of multilayer inductor manufacturing method (hereafter referred to as multilayer inductor manufacturing method of the related art) includes a step in which slurry sheets are stacked and then sintered to form a multilayer body. However, in the multilayer inductor manufacturing method of the related art, since the multilayer inductor is exposed to a high temperature when being sintered, there is a risk that structural defects such as interlayer peeling and cracks may be generated.